Olvidame, Amame
by Delic Zwart
Summary: "Si no sabes como tocarme, bien te lo diré, es como tocar el piano"


Notas del autor:

¡Al fin vengo con mi primer PruAus!  
No pude dejar de lado ese toque de misterios, dramatismo y elegancia que siento en ellos.

Espero les guste. No hay mucho que decir.

Más que espero que hayan leído "Adios mi pequñita" (Un doujinshi GerIta) ya verán por que...

[ El diccionario lo agregare despues ando corto de tiempo, sorry]

* * *

_**Olvidame, Ámame. **_

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por el ventanal y acariciaban las perfectas teclas blancas y negras, Gilbert pasó sus dedos sobre estas mismas, sin tocarles con suficiente fuerza como para producir un sonido, sus dedos simplemente acariciaban el piano.

Miraba alrededor, miraba aquel instrumento, había algo que aquellas cuatro paredes no le habían contado aun, quería saber cuál era el secreto de las teclas del piano y porque sentía que algo valioso estaba frente a él y no lo veía.

\- Así que después de todo estabas aquí -

El peli plata se viro con un sobre salto y sin querer toco un feo acorde.

\- ¡A-Austria! ¡Lo siento! Yo no estaba... No ... Em… Lo siento -

\- ¿Puedes decir eso de nuevo? -

\- ¿eh? ... Ah Lo siento -

\- Eso no - replico el castaño mientras se dirigía al lado del otro - Aunque eso saliendo de tu boca también es muy inusual... - se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro que Beilschmidt no alcanzó a distinguir - Hablo de mi nombre, di lo de nuevo -

\- A-Austria... -

\- Como supuse, sigue siendo extraño. No logro acostumbrarme - Tal vez fueron los siglos lo que le empujo a creer que el prusiano no llegaría a llamarlo por su nombre de País nunca en su vida, si no solamente con aquel molesto apodo impuesto por él mismo peli plata: "Señorito"

El señorito lanzo un suspiro y miro con anhelo las teclas. ¿Hace cuánto no las tocaba?

\- Austria - llamo con voz tensa el pruso

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? -

\- Yo... ¿Cómo solía llamarte? -

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, trago saliva, rodó los ojos, se ajustó los lentes y después de aclararse la garganta sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos respondió

\- Eso ya no importa ahora. Además era un feo apodo... - acaricio la tapa del piano - Pero... Roderich está bien, nos gusta que nos llamen con un nombre propio, nos hace sentir... Vivos. - levanto su vista - ¿No lo crees Gilbert? -

\- Creó que si... De cierta forma - El silencio era denso y los ojos carmín seguían cada movimiento de la mano del austriaco - Discúlpame. Si te hacia molestar como solía llamarte -

\- ¡NO TE DISCULPES MALDITA SEA! - golpeo furioso el cuerpo del instrumento - No te disculpes. ¡No es lo tuyo! ¡No eres así! ¡Demonios! ... – soltó un quejido, apretó el puño y su mandibula estaba tensa.

Respiro profundo, se calmó.

¿Qué había sido ese patético ataque de ira?

\- Me disculpo, tampoco suelo ser así... - Levantó su mirada a donde Gilbert

El albino se había alejado de él mas o menos un metro y medios, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y temblaba ligeramente, estaba completamente aterrado.

Que idiota era Roderich.

Se dejó caer en el banquillo del piano y se colocó una mano en el rostro, esto era lo peor.

Miro a Gilbert, lucia más calmado ahora, pero aún estaba lejos y muy pendiente de los movimientos del castaño.

\- ¿Que nos pasó Prusia? - el músico le hizo la señal de que se sentara a su lado, el otro titubeo pero al final fue.

\- Como iría a saberlo. –

\- No éramos así. -

\- Como si pudiera recordarlo -

Así es, no lo recordaba. No recordaba nada.

Pero Roderich si lo hacía.

Y si tratáramos de comparar el dolor de ambos, probablemente sería imposible, pues cada uno sufría a su manera.

No saber nada.

Saber que no puedes hacer nada.

¿Cual es peor?

_1947_

_"Prusia como estado quedó abolido "_

¡Mentira!

¡Grandísimo idiota!

¡¿Donde estaba el en estos momentos!?

El prometió volver.

Por eso odiaba las guerras.

Lo mataría si es que...si es que...estaba muerto...

Roderich sentía que se le congelaban los pulmones, eso de correr no debía ser bueno para el cuerpo, menos en semejante clima helado. Solo un poco más y llegaría a casa de Alemania.

Y lo logro, agotado y sin aire toco la puerta de forma desesperada.

Se abrió

-¡Alemania! ¿¡Donde esta Prusia!? Él... ¡¿El fue?! ¡ Ellos dijeron que... ! - el frío le cortaba las oraciones y el miedo se tragaba el resto

\- Austria, calmante. -

\- ¡Pero!... -

\- Pasa y respira. Él está adentro -

A pesar de la respuesta del rubio este no lucia muy contento.

Pero Roderich entro casi tropezándose y empujando al germano de la puerta, se quitó el pesado abrigo y la bufanda y los tiro al suelo, sus piernas dolían pero no importaba.

Corrió al fondo de las habitaciones, fue a la suya, abrió la puerta de golpe y grito

\- ¡Gilbert! -

Por un segundo se congeló, el peli plata estaba recostado en la cama, su rostro estaba pálido y cubierto de cicatrices y vendajes al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Está durmiendo. Hay que esperar a que despierte. - le dijo Alemania al castaño que ni siquiera noto en que momento el otro había llegado a estar parado justo a centímetros detrás de el.

\- Ja(1) - Roderich cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Ambos países se sentaron en la sala a tomar el té y charlar, Alemania le contó a Austria como planeaban sus superiores habían recuperado parte del territorio pruso yplaneaban unificarlo de nuevo al suyo, de esa forma era probable que su hermano siguiera viviendo con un cuerpo humano... Tal vez. Había que esperar. Mientras esperaban se unieron a ellos Italia, Hungría, España y Francia.

Los países pasaron ahí la tarde, al caer la noche solamente Italia y Austria (como era ya lógico) se quedaron a dormir, el resto regresaría en la mañana, en parte para no causar molestia a Alemania.

\- Te he preparado una habitación, anda y no seas terco -

\- Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero ya he dicho que me quedare aquí. -

\- Agh... Nunca entiendes. Has lo que quieras... - Alemania cerró la puerta dejando a Austria dentro de la habitación donde dormía su hermano mayor, el joven del rulo había insistido en quedarse ahí.

\- El señor Austria se preocupa mucho por Prusia. ¿No es así? - le dijo Veneciano con una tierna sonrisa en los labios a Lud

\- Es lógico. -

\- Se aman - completo el italiano

\- Ja -

\- Buonanotte(2) Alemania -

\- Descansa Italia - el rubio le dio un beso en la frente al castaño y después este se acurrucó en sus brazos.

La mañana siguiente siempre es lo peor, Roderich sentía entumido cada musculo de su cuerpo, se había quedado dormido en la silla al lado de la cama del pruso y con la cabeza en el colchón, estaba bastante cansado, al menos hoy no nevaba.

\- Despierta ya idiota... - murmuro mientras buscaba sus anteojos que se habían caído en el transcurso de la noche.

\- Agh... Hun... -

\- ¡Gilbert! -

Esos hermosos ojos escarlata al fin se abrían.

\- ¡Gilbert que alivio! -

El peli plata se sentó en la cama como pudo, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y le dolía cada extremidad.

Roderich le beso en la frente

\- Si no despertabas te mataría - comento bromeando

Pero el germánico no respondía, apenas en tornaba la mirada, lucia perdido, trataba de entender dónde estaba y que pasaba.

\- ¿Gilbert que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué pasa? -

Al fin Prusia miro al chico castaño

-¿Quién es Gilbert? -

Debía ser una broma. Austria no contesto.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -

Supongo que ahora podemos volver al punto inicial.

Cada país tiene un "lugar" donde guardar sus memorias, son países y deben soportar el peso de la historia, siglos y siglos de recuerdos. A pesar de no ser una biblioteca andante de información, ellos tienen un lugar físico que alberga todos esos años de vida que su cuerpo humano no recuerda.

El de Feliciano es el Mar Adriático, ese que rodea a Venecia.

Y al parecer el de Gilbert, se había perdido. Había sido dañado o simplemente ya no formaba parte de él.

Y ahora, no recordaba nada de quien era o quiénes eran los demás.

\- Me gusta cuando tocas el piano. - le dijo Gilbert

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? -

\- No... No del todo. Pero al ver este instrumento, su elegancia, la forma, me recuerda a ti. Y sé que tocas el piano... -

\- Ya veo - El oji púrpura miro a su versión actual de Prusia

Un muchacho calmado, confundido, aun no se recuperaba del todo del sock, en ocasiones tenia ataques de pánico y era realmente fácil que se alterase. Aunque también era amable y gustaba de las cosas simples y calmadas.

No.

Ese no era Gilbert.

Pero no podían hacer nada. Con suerte se recuperaría del golpe y sus recuerdos volverían de a poco.

Eso esperaban, después de todo era la primera vez que a un país le sucedía algo tan peculiar.

\- ¿Tocarías para mí? -

\- Yo no sé hacerlo - contesto Gil

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -

\- No...es lo mío. Creo -

El oji carmín puso sus manos en las teclas, mientras pasaba sus dedos por estas las nombraba de forma mental... Si, la, sol...recordaba los nombres, movió más su mano y se cruzó con la de Roderich. Sus meñiques se engancharon un segundo y al siguiente Gilbert aparto su mano del piano.

Había tantas cosas que se habían de decir, y no podían decirse.

\- Si no sabes cómo tocarme... Es como tocar el piano -

Gilbert se sorprendió ¿A qué se refería?

\- Entonces... Es difícil - contesto con un deje de ironía

\- ¡No, idiota! -

Ambos rieron.

\- No me importa si hay un par de notas malas, simplemente se toca con el corazón -

Prusia se quedó admirado mientras el aristócrata tocaba Chopín Nocturne Piano (3) de forma perfecta. Había estado en lo correcto; Le gustaba cuando Roderich tocaba el piano.

La melodía se acabó.

\- Podrías intentarlo también. -

\- No estoy seguro - Beilschmidt giro su rostro evitando la mirada que tanto le alteraba que poseía Roderich.

\- No te preocupes. Eras bueno en esto. -

El Austriaco cerró sus ojos y le beso.

Si, ahora recordaba, ahí estaba esa cosa importante que debía saber, aquellos labios tan suaves y aquella mirada, lo traían loco, definitivamente el señorito era como el piano, profundo, delicado, agresivo, ruidoso, melodioso, cambiante, hermoso. Todo dependía de quien le tocara.

No era necesario ser Mozart, simplemente tocar con el corazón.


End file.
